Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Portable covers for vehicles are known. In one for they comprise four stand members and rigid or flexible covers connectable with the stand members. The stand members are usually either secured to the ground or to the vehicle.
Other known portable vehicle covers include a base and a plurality of hoop members engageable with the base. A flexible cover is disposed above, and is secured to the hoop members to form a substantially enclosed structure.
One known portable vehicle cover of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,083 (GAMACHE). Described, is a portable cover including a frame and a weather resistant flexible sheet attached thereto. The frame includes a plurality of hingedly connected transversely extending hoops arranged such that they support the flexible sheet over the base to form the vehicle cover. The cover is secured by driving the vehicle up onto wheel pads included as part of the base. A disadvantage of this portable vehicle cover is that it is not collapsible enough for easy transport in a kit form.
It is an object of the invention to overcome or ameliorate at least one of the disadvantages of the prior art, or to provide a useful alternative.
Moreover, it is an object of the invention in its preferred form to provide a portable vehicle cover that is easily collapsible, simple to erect and cheap to manufacture.